


Through good and bad as long as this life will allow

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ENTIRELY FLUFF, Epilogues, F/F, FUN FACT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS HAHHAHA, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before they got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through good and bad as long as this life will allow

**Author's Note:**

> At my friends' insistence (and how great it lined up with [Together Forever in Love by Go Sailor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnEKy9bbQ-w)), here, have Ymir and Historia's wedding.
> 
> ps: listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSWIfX_MNCY) after the fourth line break. or when they're dancing, if ur not into counting.
> 
> oh yeah and its canon in this universe that Historia becomes a makeup artist, she does stuff for photo shoots and dabbles in special effects at home (usually scaring the fuck out of ymir)

Historia’s brow was furrowed in concentration, brushing a fine eye shadow over some celebrity’s eyelids, when her phone buzzed.

“Hey, can someone take over real quick?”

Someone came over, taking the brush, and she walked away, pulling her phone out of her pocket and unlocking it to see a news alert.

She scanned the headline, catching only “same-sex marriage” and “legal” before she hit the home button with a smile, tapping into the dial pad and hitting the speed dial for Ymir.

She picked up almost instantly, and all Historia did was scream. Ymir screamed back, and Historia broke into laughter, happiness bubbling up inside her chest.

“You know this means we actually have to plan our wedding now?”

“Right. Fuck.”

\--

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Ymir looked up, Historia slipping inside her room, and she smiled.

“The rule about not seeing your partner on your wedding day doesn’t apply when she’s doing your makeup, I suppose.”

“Nope!”

Knowing what Historia wanted, Ymir sat down and closed her eyes, listening to the clattering of her makeup bag.

She did her makeup with practiced ease, and Ymir was happy to let her. She still loved the feeling of Historia’s hands on her face, the soft sound of her breathing so close, it was easy to relax and let Historia work.

She finished Ymir’s face and eyes, but before she used whatever on her lips, she drew back, cradling her face, blue eyes serious.

“You’re still the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Ymir smiled, hands on Historia’s waist.

“I’m still not any more beautiful than you.”

She kissed her, deep and slow, and thinking about how in just a few hours, Historia was gonna be her _wife_ , they were gonna be _married_ \- well, she couldn’t wait.

Reluctantly, Historia pulled away, putting some lip gloss on Ymir, and left with a kiss to her forehead.

Ymir turned to look in the mirror, and stopped completely.

Sharp lines, soft gold eye shadow, fully lined eyes, highlighted cheekbones, dark gloss-

Historia had done the same makeup for her that Easter lunch, what felt like so long ago.

Ymir took a breath, hugging herself, overwhelmed by emotion.

She loved her, she loved her so goddamn much, even then, even when the pain left by her mother was still fresh, she loved everything about Historia, more than she could ever know, and she was so glad they weren’t eighteen and terrified anymore.

She found her phone, texting Historia quickly before getting on with the day.

[Ymir: I love you.]

\--

 Their wedding (more of a commitment ceremony, really, the legality of it had been dealt with earlier) was the most informal thing anyone had ever seen. Beautiful, and fitting for the couple, but it was more of a giant party.

As Ymir put it, “We’re all middle schoolers at heart, so who the fuck cares?”

But the one tradition they stuck to were vows, or something like it.

Historia and Ymir stood together at the front of the room, looking at no one but each other, hands clasped. Ymir spoke first, voice breaking at points, but never losing its honesty.

“You’re supposed to make promises to each other on your wedding day, right? Vows and shit? Fuck that. Fuck that, cause promises make both of us anxious, and I don’t wanna do that to you.”

She paused for a second, taking in a deep breath, Historia’s hands in hers comforting.

“I am so in love with you, Historia. I have always been, and always will be, because you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I love you more than anything else in the world. I meant every single word I said to you when we were eighteen and scared and all I wanted was to hold you until the world went away. I meant every word I said to you when I proposed. And… I’m so fucking happy we’ve made it here, Historia, to twenty, to twenty-five, to twenty-six. I’m so glad you’re still here, and I’m so glad I’m still here. Being Ymir Reiss is gonna be so cool, cause, come on, that sounds so much better than Ymir Fubar. Sorry, Bertl. Anyways. I’m so happy you looked up in second period Bio and told Hanji you’d show me around cause I… I don’t have any clue where I would be without you right now.”

She stopped, looking at Historia with a small smile.

“Sometimes, when I wake up, it takes me a few seconds to remember, because I can’t believe my life is as amazing as it is.  But then I turn to look at you, and it all makes sense. I want that. I want you. For as long as you want me.”

Historia smiled, vision blurry, but even through her tears, she knew that Ymir was watching her with steady, loving eyes, and that had never changed.

“I find it interesting that we’re both mentioning promises, my love, but then again, why am I surprised? They’re worthless at this point, because I’ve given you everything I have and more, and as stupid as the phrase is, I only have eyes for you. I always have. We’ve acted like we’re married since we met, and I’d do anything to keep it that way.”

Ymir smirked, Historia laughing quietly before continuing.

“You looked at me that first day, and saw something no one else did, and I still don’t know what it is, because why are you standing here when you could be anywhere else? But whatever it was, you wanted to be my friend, you wanted to talk to me, and… I am so grateful. I am who I am today because of you, all because of you, and my second greatest wish in the world is to be able to go back and tell my teenaged self that it was gonna be okay, cause she was gonna meet a girl with steady, kind eyes, and that girl was going to love her, and she was gonna love her back, even if it was terrifying. You met me, and I was a fucking mess, let’s be real here, but you saw nothing but an amazing person. Sometimes I still have trouble with that, but, you’re here and nothing matters from that point. You told me I was worth something, that I _deserved happiness_ , and then gave it to me. I love you so damn much, Ymir, it’s immeasurable. But never doubt that I do.”

Ymir blinked away a few tears, hoping not to ruin Historia’s work. With a whisper of “I _love you_ ”, she kissed her.

Their friends cheered.

\--

Later on, during dinner, they had already agreed to let a couple friends give toasts. The couple sat together, chairs shoved together so as much of them could touch as possible, free arms wrapped around each other.

Historia couldn’t stop smiling, and Ymir sniffled every so often. She had already assured everyone who noticed that they were “fuckin’ happy tears, I swear.”

Bertholdt stood up from his spot, Reiner at his side, voice carrying through the room.

“Ymir, sis, fuck you, our- well, my, last name is awesome. Blame Mom for giving you the weird Scandinavian name. But I wish she was here to see you today, and the past few years, because my sad twin sister has grown into such an amazing person, and I know she’s just as proud of you as I am. Historia, you were family from that first week you spent in our apartment, and I’m looking forward to having you as my legit sister. Best of luck, you guys.”

Ymir shook her head, hiding a smile. He sat back down, and Mikasa gave the second speech, standing with glass in hand, and a smile.

“So, um, as anyone in the room can tell you, I’m not the best at communicating feelings. But…Historia, I am so, so sorry I was never able to help you. I noticed you were struggling, but I didn’t know how to reach out, and I didn’t know if you would even accept any help. I regret not even trying. But you have no idea how glad I am that you did find someone who could help you, and I’m so glad she got to you in time. You two look, _are_ , so happy together, and I wish you the best. And, Ymir, I hope you know there’s an entire room of people here to hurt you if anything happens. Or help, I suppose.”

Ymir laughed with her face covered, Historia patting her back. She mouthed “thank you” to Mikasa, eyes brimming with tears.

\--

Even later, some of their guests had gone home with well wishes and hugs, a few of their older friends sticking around, and Ymir and Historia were holding each other on the dance floor, swaying slowly, listening to the music.

Historia was softly singing the words, and she laid her head on Ymir’s shoulder with a contented sigh. She only turned to kiss the side of her face, happier than she’d ever been before.

And being with Historia just kept raising that bar higher.

There were a lot of things she could have said at that moment. “I love you”, or “Thank you”, would have worked, but Historia beat her to it, voicing what she was already thinking.

“I’m so _happy_.”

Her voice broke, and Ymir had been so accustomed to hating that tone in her voice, one that usually meant something was wrong, it took her a moment to register her words.

She spoke softly, resting her head on Historia’s.

“Me too.”


End file.
